Chaos Stun
The Chaos Stun Deck is a unique deck that in terms gives up speed for Control. This deck is unique in the point that, it doesn't have to be super fast to make headway. With this deck, one card on your first turn can brake your opponent and this deck utilizes many combos of those cards to create a very consistent and deadly control lock on your opponent. Thse Combos Utilize any of the below cards: Thunder King Rai-Oh Doomcaliber Knight D.D Warrior Lady Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress Macro Cosmos This deck has a strategy that is close to both The milling strategy from Chaos Dragon Decks and the control aspect from the basic Chaos decks. The deck's mechanics circulate around gaining field control and milling cards so that you may bring out your heavy hitters like: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginnning, Dark Armed Dragon, and Chaos Sorcerer. The Original Chaos Stun My original build was influenced through a Battle Fader Chaos that topped Yugioh Championship Series Kansas. Though his deck was more around field control and attack manipulation, while having basic milling cards. The deck I formulated went a step further, with the addition of further control of monster effects and the increased milling factor by adding in: two Card Trooper, Two Ryko, lightsworn Hunter, Two Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress, and both additional Battle Fader and Caius, the Shadow Monarch for further removal and field control. The Deck Alteration, September 2012 Ban List With the Limiting of Chaos Sorcerer and the Semi Limiting of both Tour Guide of the Underworld and Pot of Duality. I started editing this deck by assessing some of its weak points first looking at, Deminsion Alchemist. I removed both Alchemist and added Tragodeia. Well with that I tested it and i worked very well stoping most swarm OTK Decks. This deck did hold one problem. It had a dead draw rate, drawing Battle Fader and Effect Veiler, or Caius, the Shadow Monarch with no other cards to have. I removed them and put in more Supportive spells and Traps with different other monsters including Dark Armed Dragon. After this I created a complete banish version, that incorporated Macro cosmos, Gold Sarcophogus, and Dark Necroface. This spin off deck, took the removal control and made it, it's central strategy. With cards like D.D. Warrior Lady and Cyber valley for further removal and contral. The ending factor was return from different deminsion for an otk. My Present Deck Monsters Thunder King x3 Spirit Reaper x2 Tour guide x2 Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter x2 Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress x2 Card Trooperx2 Tragoedia x2 Sangan Chaos Sorcerer Dark Armed Dragon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy the Beginning Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells Mystical Space Typhoon x3 Pot of Duality x2 Heavy Storm Dark Hole Monster Reborn Mind Control Pot of Avarice Charge of the Light Brigade Traps Mirror Force x2 Torrential Tribute x2 Solemn Warning x2 Call of the Haunted x2 Bottomless Trap Hole Compulsory Evacuation Device Extra Deck Wind-Up Zenmaines Leviar Sea Dragon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction Number 17: Leviathan Dragon x3 Number 39: Utopia Gem-Knight Pearl Number 25: Force Focus Side Deck Nobleman of Crossout x2 D.D Warrior Lady x2 Doomcalibur Knight x2 Macro Cosmos x3 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x2 Fiendish Chain x2 Soul Drain